


teach you to care

by jessnayl44



Series: teach you... [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: All of the 2015 USWNT team, F/F, More ships to come i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessnayl44/pseuds/jessnayl44
Summary: together may we give our children the roots to grow and the wings to fly (Krashlyn AU)





	1. plan

“Alexandra!” Heather’s voice carried across the apartment joining the sounds of cars, and their upstairs neighbors yelling.

“I swear to god, if you call me that…” Ali’s threats died on her lips as she left her room pulling down her Kinder Crew shirt over her head.

“Of course you kinders have to one up everyone don’t you?” Heather rolled her eyes sipping her coffee.

“What can I say? We’re cute.” Ali shrugged grabbing her own to go mug from the counter. “Metro or walk today?”

“I’m thinking Metro.” Heather began. “I just don’t feel like walking cause 4th is all about looking good today.” She gestured to her feet, where she had sandals on.

“I hope you trip chasing after Kaleb today.” Ali muttered looking over at her roommate. Ali grabbed her bag that was bulging with special end of the week gifts for her students today.

Every Friday, Ali and her fellow Kindergarten teacher, Christen always made little bags for their kids with snacks, pencils, crayons and other small things they would need for activities.

It made the difference for their kids and their families.

Heather’s phone vibrated. “It’s Car…” She explained as she swung her purse around her shoulder following Ali out of the apartment as she answered the phone.

Trying to ignore Heathers conversation with one of the other 4th grade teachers, Ali took in the scene of the city around her. Baltimore wasn’t where she thought she was going to settle in, but she loved it and she loved her school.

Shortly after graduating from Penn State, Ali began looking at schools before she got the call from her Dean who she had grown close with. There was a new school opening in Baltimore City, and they still had an opening in the Kindergarten program.

That was almost 4 years ago, and they had seen people come and go Ali had been the only Kindergarten teacher almost a year ago before Christen had come in and Ali realized that the duo worked better together than anyone she had ever worked with.

Ali paused at the entrance of the metro waiting for Heather to finish her conversation with Carli. After a moment they said goodbye and Heather turned to face Ali. “We have a stand up meeting after school.”

Ali groaned starting her way down the stairs. “I’m supposed to meet with Meggy’s mom today, I guess I can see if she can come after the meeting.” Ali pulled out her phone once they were sitting on the bench waiting for the metro.

“How is she doing?” Heather asked sliding next to her.

Ali shrugged. Megan came into her class 2 weeks ago, and had been sobbing until she made herself sick almost every day. “I mean, now that she’s realizing that even though she goes to Dawn, she’s not going home she seems to be okay.”

“That’s good.” Heather offered. Ali had been coming home every day researching ways to help her young student as well as getting in contact with some psychologists to help her.

“Mom is really helpful, Meggy is her first baby so she wants to do anything to help her. So I’ll miss a million meetings to help them.” Ali explained as the metro pulled up hissing to a stop.

Once inside, Ali and Heather found seats together and right across from another member of their school. “Toby! Where’s Chris?” Heather asked slinging her feet across the aisle to put her feet next to the gym teacher.

Tobin, like Heather and Ali had been at the school since the beginning. Not even graduated when the school hired her as a gym coach. Tobin had been heading to a national team level of soccer when she shattered her ankle and had retired her cleats.

“She had to go in early today.” Tobin responded pulling her earbuds out of her ears. “She had a meeting with a parent… You guys hear about the stand up meeting?”

“Only because of Carli, and she probably only knows because of Hope.” Heather continued.

“And Hope only probably knows because Kelley lives next door to Christie.” Ali added causing Heather to nod.

“You think Christie or Abby got the job?” Tobin leaned in, she didn’t want to be overheard in the metro, by parents or by other staff.”

“Christie.” Both Ali and Heather said at the same time. “Rachel almost demanded it when she left.” Heather added.

“And then she said Becky should become the next Vice.” Tobin added causing both to nod. “So that way when Abby and Christie leave at least someone can step up.”

“I still can’t believe Rachel left.” Ali said after a moment causing the other two to fall quiet as well.

Heather leaned over to rub her back. “Everything will work out Al, you’ll see.”

_          _          _

“So today was an amazing day!” Ali sat in the front of the carpet her students in a circle around her. “I love how Jaden and Cameron worked together on their math, and I love how Rachel and Lily included Megan in their soccer game today!”

“Ms. Krieger!” Sadie raised her hand. “What are our activities for this weekend?”

“Well, Sadie I’m glad you asked that!” Ali had her bag next to her pulling out the individual paper bags with the student’s names on her. “We’re going to be working on patterns for math.” Ali opened up one of the bags pulling out linking cubes.

“You all are going to come up with patterns using these. Once you have patterns you’re going to put it back in the bag to bring it back to school on Monday.”

Ali placed the blocks back into the bag and then pulled out a pencil box. “So there is sand in this box.” Ali opened it revealing sand. “You’re also going to have letter cards, and you all are going to have to write the letters in the sand. You won’t be able to show me you worked on this, so I have to trust you guys. Can you promise that I can trust you guys?”

“Pinky Promise Ms. Krieger!” The children said out loud.

“And of course, I couldn’t send you all home without these.” Ali reached back into the bag. “We have gold fish, and fruit snacks… and don’t tell your mommies but I also packed some Oreos in there for you guys.” Ali pretended to whisper to the students.

“We also have three Capri Suns and then 2 little water bottles.” Ali placed everything back into the bag and begun to pass them out.

“Do we eat everything on the same day?” Ali asked after all of them were sitting back at the carpet.

“Not if we can help it.” The children repeated back to her.

“Blue table go get your backpacks!” Ali said standing up stretching out her back. Now came the fun part: dismissal.

_          _          _

“Thank you all for joining us today!” Abby’s voice grabbed the attention of all the teacher standing together in the gym. The two vice principals on the stage.

Ali paused her conversation with Christen, her Kinder teammate, and Morgan one of the newest teachers in the building to turn her attention to the superiors.

“As you know we have been on a hunt to replace Mrs. Van Hollebeke for the past two weeks and I am happy to announce we have finally found a replacement.” Abby said getting light applause from the people around them.

Ali, though, Ali could tell that something wasn’t right.

She watched as Christie had her arms wrapped tightly around her and her lips pursed together as if she was upset about something,

“It is my pleasure to announce our new Principal, Ms. Ashlyn Harris.” Everyone was posed mid-applause and then froze when Abby finished her statement.

The new principal, Ashlyn stepped onto the stage, and immediately caught anyone off guard. She was young, younger than most people even at the school. She had short brown almost black hair but styled professionally and she was in a business suit.

“Hello everyone! Pleasure to meet all of you, and I’m looking forward to worh with all of you.” Ashlyn greeted. “Just know one thing, everything is about to change.”

 _Oh,_ Ali hated her already.


	2. calm

Ali had to admit the first few days under Ms. Harris weren’t bad. She was only really coming in and out of her office. She tried to stop by every class, except Ali’s.

Every Wednesday, Ali and Christens class had gym together. There were only 15 of them so putting 30 kindergartners in a gym class only made sense. It was either two kindergarten classrooms at the beginning of the day, or 5th graders at the end of the day.

This day also happened to be when Ashlyn was observing Tobin and at the same time. Tobin had just finished running the kids around in a circle and then had them sitting stretching to reach their toes.

“So why are you two still here if you don’t mind me asking?” Ashlyn approached the duo her clipboard held tightly in her hand.

“Ms. Press has two runners.” Ali responded, when Christen had to run across the gym to wrap an arm gently around one of her little boys. “We stay so if they run Ms. Heath can stay with the kids.”

“Makes sense…” Ashlyn wrote something quickly down on her clipboard. “Ms. Krieger, I understand I haven’t been to your classroom yet. Mind if you come by while your students are on lunch and we can discuss an appropriate time?”

Ali quickly ran through her schedule in her mind. “Yes, Ms. Press and I can plan after school.”

“Thank you very much Ms. Krieger, I assume I will see you later.”

Ashlyn returned to her post and continued to write on the clipboard.

_          _          _

“Ali!” Ali was stopped right as she was about to walk in the main office by Morgan one of the 2nd grade teachers.

Morgan came from University of Virginia this past school year, and yes loved the school and loved her class but sometimes she felt out of her league. “I need your help.”

“What’s wrong?” Ali leaned against the wall looking at the younger girl who was starting to pick at her nails.

“Justin…” Morgan said simply causing Ali to sign with understanding. “He is so smart but he and Matt just get into it, and already today I’ve broken up three fights and Ms. Harris is coming in today for my observation.”

“Matt had Mrs. Mitts when she was here.” Ali explained grabbing onto Morgan’s shoulder to calm the girl. “Him and Justin have fought every year, Rachel used to put them in classes together hoping that they would make it work. If you want any advice, ask Amy she had them last year and by the end of the year, they at least tolerated each other.”

Morgan took a few deep breaths looking into Ali’s eyes. “Thank you…” Morgan mumbled, her cheeks turning a light red. 

“Justin and Matt are not bad kids just remember that…” Ali added. “Justin’s dad died when he was 4, and Matt has been in foster care.”

Morgan nodded. “You’re the best Ali, I don’t know what we would do without you.”

Ali shrugged pushing the younger teacher with a laugh. “I’ll see you later okay? Just deep breaths!” She called.

She quickly ran into the office pausing to greet the secretaries before heading towards Ashlyn’s office. She peeked in knocking on the door sighing when she realized Ashlyn wasn’t there.

“Must have missed her.” She groaned looking at the principal’s desk to see if there was something she could use to leave a note.

She looked on the desk cursing inwardly when she couldn’t find anything. What person didn’t have post it notes on their desk.

Ali turned around stopping when a picture on the wall caught her attention. It was a woman with long blonde hair standing in front of a sign for Oldfields School, a private school in north Baltimore County.

Private schools never set well with Ali.

_(Flashback)_

_“Ali… Ali….” A 15 year old Ali Krieger made her way down the hallway of her new boarding school. She wasn’t new to Calverton School, but she was new to the boarding aspect._

_“Alexandra…” She commented standing in front of the door two names on the door: Alexandra and Ashleigh._

_She knew Ashleigh. Since they were in middle school, the blonde and the brunette were thick as thieves part of the softball and soccer teams respectively, they understood the feeling of being busy with their sports, so they didn’t need to always be with each other._

_Ali pushed the door open squealing when she saw the blonde was already there perched on her pink and white comforter waiting for her best friend. “Ali!” Ashleigh flung herself off the bed gripping Ali in a tight hug._

_“Thanks for the help Alex.” Ali turned around seeing her mother and her father each carrying a large box._

_“Sorry, wanted to make sure I knew where the room was.” Ali quickly said separating from Ashleigh._

_“Unlikely.” Ken, her father commented setting the box down leaving the room. Debbie sighed setting her box down following her ex-husband out of the room._

_“Wow your dad is a ray of sunshine as per usual.” Ashleigh commented helping Ali dig through the boxes before realizing that her bedding was not in either box._

_“I just can’t wait to be out of the house.” Ali commented rolling her eyes. Her parents recent divorce had kept her and her brother Kyle walking on egg shells._

_“Well if it helps with you out of the house then maybe your mother can finally move out.” Ken slammed down the box on the ground making Ali cringe when she heard the sounds of glass breaking. “I’m gonna leave your boxes down there, you two can carry them up.”_

_Ken turned slammed the door behind him causing the door to shake on its hinges. Ashleigh paused for a moment looking over at Ali. “Wait…” Ashleigh held up 5 fingers and then 4, 3, 2 and 1._

_Once they were sure, Ken nor Debbie was going to come back into the room, Ali turned into her best friends arms breaking down into tears._

_(Present Time)_

Private school was always a place that Ali was sent when her parents wanted to get rid of her. It was why she never even considered private schools after graduating from Penn State.

“Ms. Krieger.” Ali was pulled from her thoughts turning to the door to see Ashlyn standing there leaning against the door.

“I’m sorry Ms. Harris, I was looking for something to write you a note in case I missed you, and I guess I just zoned out for a minute, I promise…” Ashlyn held up a hand stopping her.

“I see you found out a little about my past.” Ashlyn pointed to the picture.

“Oldfields.” Ali nodded. “I heard about it, I can’t believe that you had long hair, blonde at that.”

Ashlyn laughed tilting her head back. “Well enough about me, let’s sit and discuss your observation.” Ashlyn pointed to the seat on the other side of her desk.

“Thank you ma’am.” Ali sat down crossing her legs at her ankle.

Ashlyn laughed opening her planner. “Ma’am that’s a new one.” She commented under her breath.

Ali was glad that Ashlyn wasn’t looking at her or she definitely would see her blush at the comment.

“So Ms. Krieger, I am completely open on Friday. I have been able to give everyone choices and it’s important that even if you are the last one you still get a choice.” Ashlyn explained folding her hands across the desk.

“Ms. Harris, if you don’t mind me asking what are these observations for?” Ali asked her hands resting on her planner.

“No one is getting fired Ms. Krieger if that’s what your asking.” Ashlyn said giving Ali a pointed look. “This is just to see where everyone is, and allow me to see the students. I’ve never been in a city school.”

“This is the school for it.” Ali shrugged with a smile. Ashlyn nodded. “I do a closing on Friday’s with my students. Before that we do reading, I would really like for you to see both. Even if you only do the observation on reading.”

Ashlyn nodded jotting something down in the planner. “I look forward to it Ms. Krieger.” Ashlyn stood up holding out of her hand.

“Ali is just fine, that’s what everyone calls me unless the kids are around.” Ali said shaking Ashlyn’s hand.

“Okay, Ali.” Ashlyn said sitting back down at her desk.

“Have a good day Ms. Harris.” Ali said from outside the door.

“Ashlyn…. Ashlyn is fine.” Ashlyn commented causing Ali to poke her head back in.

“Okay, Ashlyn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter! i'm trying to get into this one! but I will be working on a new chapter of another piece of work as well as love of a lifetime! hope you all are liking it!


	3. observe

Ali groaned hitting the copier a few times, begging it to print out a few more pages. “Woah Kriegs, what did the copier ever do to you?”

Ali turned glaring slightly at Sydney, a 5th grade teacher and also one of her best friends. “It won’t work, and I need to pick the kids up for recess in 5 minutes.”

“I can’t believe your still making copies didn’t you do it all before the school year?” Syd asked separating Ali and the printer as the kindergarten teacher hit it again.

“None of my reading lessons are good enough for Ms. Harris to observe them.” Ali explained crossing her arms.

“Ah that explains why you’re all dressed up on casual Friday.” Syd looked Ali up and down who was in a black swing dress, dark blue leggings and black booties.

“I’m barely dressed up, I would wear this any given day.” Ali shot back causing Syd to roll her eyes with a laugh.

“By the way Ali, you know hits don’t work.” Syd brought her leg up kicking it as it started to print out again. “Love you Kriegs…” Syd called out as she walked away.

“Whatever Sydney.” Ali called back but thankfully took the rest of the copies hurrying towards the playground to get the students.

_          _          _

“Diamond, I like how you’re trying to color in the lines.” Ali walked around the room kneeling down at the green table to look at the students.

They had just finished reading a book about the month, and all the characteristics about it and now the students were able to take the time to color it in, and work on sounding out the words.

“Do you think Grammy will like it?” Ali turned around from her attention from the green table to the yellow table where Daniel was holding up his picture, this of a squirrel. He wasn’t talking to her, holding up his picture so Ashlyn could see it.

“I think she’s going to love it, little guy. The blue squirrel is going to do it.” Ali laughed inwardly at Ashlyn’s comment but she was glad to see the kids expanding their social circle even just a little.

“I’m going to set the timer for 3 minutes okay?” Ali called out holding up 3 fingers for her students to see. “How many minutes?” She asked pointing to each of her fingers as her students counted out loud.

She set the timer on the white board allowing the students to work for the next few minutes independently. Ashlyn approached her. “Ms. Krieger, you have a wonderful class here.”

“They’re good kids.” Ali smiled when she watched Megan ask something to Ben who handed her a green crayon. “I have a class this year where as of right now everyone is getting along. It’s not always like that.”

“I have to go step out to help Ms. Engen in 5th grade, I’ll be back for your closing.” Ashlyn said shaking Ali’s hand leaving the room.

_          _          _

By the time, Ashlyn got back to the Ali’s room, Ali was sitting on the carpet with her students sitting in a circle. Ali had a bag in front of her.

“Now, I know what you all are excited for and we do have snacks in here!” Ali happily said causing all of her students to start clapping.

“We have pretzels…” Ali pulled out two bags of pretzels. “We have raisins.” Ali showed the students. “And don’t tell your parents, but I also packed you guys some Oreos.” She pretended to whisper.

“We also have Capri suns, and 2 water bottles.” She loaded everything up into the bag. “Do we eat it all in one day?” Ali asked the students.

“Not if we can help it.” The kids said back.

Ali smiled at her students. “Green table go ahead and get packed up.” Ali took the next few minutes to get the students ready for dismissal and then sent them with Christens class to the gym like they did every other Friday.

“Ms. Krieger…” Ashlyn waved Ali over to her reading nook where they had chairs set up that Ashlyn and Ali wouldn’t almost be sitting on the ground.

“Yes Ms. Harris?” Ali leaned against the window seat staring straight at the new principal.

“Why do you do this?” Ashlyn gestured to the carpet. “The snacks and the drinks?”

Ali scoffed. “You not knowing why I do this, is exactly why you need to look at the students records. You can ask me after you’ve done that.”

Ashlyn sighed running a hand through her short hair not caring that it stuck up now. “Ms. Krieger…”

“Ms. Harris, I can’t tell you anything about these kids and why I do what I do until you understand them yourselves.” Ali explained. “These students… I could tell you everything under the sun but until you see them in person? You’ll never understand them.”

Ashlyn sighed. “Don’t you worry about the boundary you cross sending food home with the students? The family you may offend?”

Ali laughed bitterly. “Ms. Harris, I have a parent meeting with Daniel’s grandmother in an hour and I’d like to be prepared. Take this weekend and learn the students, if you have any questions people will answer.”

Ashlyn nodded. “Thank you for the observation time.” Ashlyn start strictly leaving the classroom.

_          _          _

“She’s just so infuriating.” Ali groaned from her spot on the couch. “The nerve to say I may offend someone for sending home food.”

“Ali she doesn’t know about these kids.” Christen argued setting the pizza they had ordered on the coffee table. They were having their annual Friday night dinner. The usual group was all there including: Amy, Lauren, Julie, Morgan, Tobin, Christen and Ali.

“She needs to actually learn about them, watch them instead of sitting in her office the whole time.” Lauren, a 2nd grade teacher commented. Amy, a 1st grade teacher nodded in agreement.

“I think you guys are being a little tough on her.” Julie commented nervously. Julie was one of the newer members of their group, her and Morgan a duo that came together no matter what. “I know I didn’t know Rachel long but we have to go Ms. Harris a chance.”

“Jules…” Lauren shot the younger girl a look who sighed with a nod.

“I know, but she’s really nice. Simone really likes her.” She looked pointedly at Ali who sighed.

Ali had Simone when she was in kindergarten one of the first few years the school was opened. Simone had a tough life but after having Ali as a teacher in kindergarten, and Amy in 1st and Lauren for 2nd by the time she was to Julie she was already a better student.

“She needs to understand kids like Simone to understand the school.” Ali commented. “These kids are different than private school kids.”

The living room fell into an uncomfortable silence before Tobin grabbed the remote. “Rom-com or Horror?”


	4. storm

“Another failed date?” Heather looked over at Ali who had just flopped onto the couch kicking her feet to the coffee table.

“Shut up, we can’t all be lucky.” Ali mumbled.

“Do you remember how far away I am from Dave?” Heather looked over pushing her glasses up her nose from where they had been sneaking down as she graded papers.

“Sorry, HAO…” Ali said sadly leaning against her best friend. “You’re eventually going to leave, and go to North Carolina and you and Dave are going to have a million babies.”

“I’ll pass on that.” Heather said with a laugh. “I’m still at the school for at least another 2 years.”

“Thank god for that.” Ali leaned down pulling her heals off. “The guy was an ass.”

“When are you going to stop looking for guys?” Heather responded causing Ali to sit back in surprise.

“HAO I just made up with my dad, I don’t think it would be very good to show up at any holiday with a girlfriend instead of a boyfriend..” Ali trailed off. “Look how he treats Kyle.”

“Ali, you deserve to be happy. Weather than be with a guy or girl.” Heather pulled her best friend into her side.

“I feel like I’m just bad luck when it comes to relationships.” Ali said sadly.

“You’re going to find someone who loves you, Ali.” Heather reasoned.

“Just like you did?”

“Just like I did.”

_          _          _

“She’s not leaving us any time to actually do work.” Ali paused outside of Christie’s office, hearing Kelley’s annoyed voice. “My kids haven’t seen me all day and now _I_ have to go sub for Syd and then Christen.”

“Whose with your kids?” Ali poked her head in.

“Abby was, now they’re in library and then they’re going to split between ARod and Boxxy.” Christie explained gesturing for Ali to sit as well.

“Kell, what’s wrong?” Ali asked nervously to the 1st grade teacher who shrugged.

“I’m pissed that Ms. Harris doesn’t understand.” Kelley finally said after a minute. Ali leaned back shutting Christie’s door who smiled thankfully at her.

“Take a deep breath Kelley, I think everyone is going to be a little bothered by what’s happening.” Christie leaned across her desk to rub the younger girl’s arm.

“What is happening?” Ali asked nervously.

“You know about Landon…” Kelley reasoned. “Ashlyn looked into his file, and thought he needed someone who has some sort of training in special education.”

Ali looked confused at Kelley. “But his parents want him in an inclusive classroom.”

Kelley shrugged. “So, Ashlyn looked at my file and saw I didn’t have any sort of special education training. She said if I can be registered in a masters program by Thanksgiving break, then she won’t request Landon switch schools.”

“Kelley, we will figure it out..” Christie offered.

“How? I don’t have the money to pay for a masters program, and my credit sucks too bad to get a loan. I won’t have a class if she looks into those students more… I’m not going to have a class.” Kelley could feel her eyes water.

“We’re still trying to get a program set to help pay for your masters, we’ll talk to Ms. Harris….”

“Christie, she doesn’t care about us! She only cares about leaving her name on a school.” Kelley argued. Ali looked at the time on her watch. “I’ll take Christen’s class and see if she can meet with her first, you go see your babies.”

Kelley stood up wrapping her arms around Ali tightly. “Love you Ali.”

“4th grade has lunch in a few minutes. Go see Hope.” Kelley nodded against the older women’s shoulder. “I’ll talk to you after school okay?”

“Okay, Ali.” Kelley nodded sadly finally letting the older women go.

“Deep breaths, and then go hug your babies.”

Ali waved goodbye to the vice principal, and Kelley before slipping out of the office and walking the little bit to Ashlyn’s office. The women was sitting there finishing up a phone call. As soon as she finished she turned to Ali.

“How can I help you, Ali?” Ashlyn smiled over at the brunette who seemed to freeze under Ashlyn’s look.

“Is there any way you can meet with Christen first?” Ali asked suddenly. “We were already bringing the kids together for phonics anyways, I can just have them.”

“You think you can handle that?” Ashlyn raised her eyebrows causing Ali to narrow her eyes at her.

“I handle them just fine.”

Ashlyn held up her hands. “Okay, tell Christen to meet me here once she gets the kids settled.”

“Thank you.” Ali was about to turn around when Ashlyn called her back.

“I’m sure Kelley told you what’s going on, but you have to know I’m looking out for these students.” Ashlyn reasoned.

“If you take Landon away from Kelley, then you are obviously not looking out for the best for him or any other student in that class.” Ali said before storming out of the room.

_          _          _

Ali had been having so much fun with all 30 kindergarteners that she hadn’t even noticed that Christen never came back.

Ali looked at her Fitbit after she dropped off her final student with their mom. “I’ll see you tomorrow okay!” She called before directing her attention to the text that came across her fitbit.

 ** _Roomie:_** Gym SOS

Ali looked confused but still hurried to the now empty gym. Heather had her head poking out of Tobin’s office who waved her over. “What’s going on? You have me freaked out.”

As soon as Ali entered the office, she saw Christen sobbing into her knees, Tobin gently running her hand down Christen’s back. “It’s okay, baby we’ll get it all figured out.”

“They can’t do it without me, what are they going to do?” Christen sobbed, looking up at Ali. “You have to promise me you won’t let whoever takes over, change them.”

“What are you talking about Chris?” Ali kneeled down next to Christen pulling the younger girl close to her.

“She has some nerve, I told you there was nothing good about her Whitney!” Syd argued entering Tobin’s office sighing when she saw Christen.

“Hey, don’t cry. We will get this all figured out.” Syd comforted.

“But…” Christen could feel more tears filling her eyes and falling. “I don’t want to be in 5th grade.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drama, drama! we are going to find out more about what exactly is happening in the next chapter! and i don't mean to create Ashlyn as the enemy it will change eventually! this is a slow burn of friendships and the relationship of Ali and Ashlyn!


	5. panic

Ali looked between Syd and Christen panicked. “Will someone tell me what is going on?”

“Ali, I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you. We always told each other everything.” Christen apologized looking up at Ali.

“No, stop. You don’t have to apologize about anything. Just take a deep breath, and then you can tell me.” Ali instructed.

Christen took a few deep breaths before looking to Tobin, as if drawing a little bit of strength from her girlfriend before turning to Ali. “When I graduated, I finished with a degree in elementary education so 1st-5th.”

Ali looked shocked at her best friend. “And I could take a test to get certified for Kindergarten, but it’s almost 400 to take that test, and that 400 is half of rent. My parents want to help but Tyler just got engaged, so no one really has the money.”

“So Ms. Harris is what? Firing you?” Ali asked completely blown away by this. Everything seemed to be blowing up on itself today.

“She would have.” Syd finally said turning her attention to Ali. “If there wasn’t a 5th grade teacher who wasn’t allowed to teach 5th grade.”

“What?” Ali ran her fingers through her hair.  
“I’m the complete opposite of Christen, I’m only certified to teach prek-3rd. I wanted to take the test for 4th and 5th but…” Syd sighed after a moment. “Dom and I found out I’m pregnant.”

“What?”

“Syd! Oh my god!”

“That’s amazing!”

“Oh hush all of you.” Syd waved them off. “We don’t have the money to pay for the test in general but now with the baby coming? We totally don’t have the money.”

“So Christen teaches 5th grade, and you teach kindergarten.” Ali asked her fingers bouncing between the duo.

“Exactly…”

“God they’re going to kill me.” Christen groaned into her hands.

“At least Syd has the best behaved kids in 5th grade.” Whitney offered trying to help.

“Yeah because they’ve had me since they were in 3rd grade.” Syd shot back earning a scolding look from Whitney.

“I’m not letting her get away with this.” Ali finally said standing up.

“Ali!” Tobin finally said. “If you go guns firing, you’re going to get yourself in trouble.”

“You know, she threatening to take Landon out of Kelley’s room, threatening to take him out of the school. All of that if Kelley doesn’t get into a masters program…”

“I have nothing to hide, she can’t hit me first. How long until she starts to go after everyone? How long until she destroys everything that has flown so well for the past 4 years?” Ali started.

“Tobin, you don’t have a degree in physical education. Moe doesn’t have crisis intervention. Julie is certified in Arizona, and not in Maryland. If she keeps this up, we won’t have a school anymore.”

Everyone shared sad looks from around each other but also everyone knew Ali was right.

“I’ll text everyone with what happens.”

“I’ll wait for you, I have some grading to do.” Heather patted Ali on the back who left the gym room storming to the main office.

“Okay, Ali do what you tell everyone. Take a deep breath…” She said to herself before pushing into the main office.

“Bye, Ms. Jackson! Have a good evening!” Ali said before slipping down the hallway. She could hear Abby, and Christie having a heated discussion with someone on the phone in Abby’s office.

She quickly heard Kelley’s last name pop up, and that’s when Ali hurried to outside of Ashlyn’s office where she heard another argument, this one seeing more personal.

“Chris, you know how far Maryland is from Florida?” Ashlyn had her head in one hand, her cellphone pressed to her ear.

Ali leaned her back against the hallway not wanting to eavesdrop on her boss but also knowing she had to talk to her.

“I want to see Gran, but it’s too long of a drive and you know I don’t like flying.” Ashlyn argued again. “Chris I can’t have this discussion while I’m still at work, I will call you…. Yes I promise I will.”

Ashlyn hung up, and Ali gave her a moment or two before knocking on the door. “Ms. Harris, can I speak to you for a moment?”

“Oh… of course, Ali please sit down.” Ashlyn sat up gesturing to the seat in front of her. “What can I help you with?”

Ali sighed. “Rachel, I’m sorry Mrs. Van Hollebeke, set us up to help us succeed.” Ali explained.

“Ah, I see what this is about. You don’t want to lose your partner.” Ashlyn assumed holding her hands up.

“I don’t want the students to lose the only security they have had in their 5 years of life.” Ali shot back. “Syd has been with her same kids since 3rd grade, do you know what’s going to happen when you switch a kindergarten teacher and a 5th grade teacher?”

“I gave Sydney and Christen a chance to take the tests or be registered for them by the end of next week.” Ashlyn explained.

“We don’t have money! That money is half of Christen and Tobin’s rent, and Syd can’t afford it.” Ali said trying to remain calm. “If you want us to do it, you need to pay for the tests or get the district too. Just don’t punish the students.”

“I’m trying to help them..”

“Look at Christen’s records with her students. Hers are even better than mine. She’s clearly great with them.” Ali argued.

“Ali, I can’t bend the rules…” Ashlyn tried to explain.

“We aren’t a private school, Ashlyn. We do what’s best for our students.”

“Clearly, you’ve never been to a private school if that’s what you think.” Ashlyn leaned forward challenging Ali.

“That’s not what I think that’s what I know.” Ali shot back.

“And how would you know?”

“Because I’ve been one of the girls in a private school.”

“Oh…” Ashlyn trailed off looking at Ali.

“Yeah, now I’m begging you. Don’t think about the rules because that’s not how this school is. We do what’s best for our students.” Ali explained. “The students are the only thing that is important in this school.”

“Let them have one day, Ali. See how Sydney and Christen do in their classrooms. If it is truly a mess, I’ll let them return as long as they make plans to take the tests.”

“And Kelley?”

“Kelley’s position is not being threatened, Ms. Krieger.” Ashlyn explained her hands up in front of her. “And since when are you the voice of everyone?”

“Since people are too scared to stand up to you, because they don’t want to lose their job.” Ali shot back causing Ashlyn to look offended.

“You’re clearly not scared.”

“I have nothing that you can use against me.” Ali shrugged.

“Absoloutley nothing huh?” Ashlyn smirked.

“I’m an open book.” Ali returned the smirk raising her eyebrows.

“Well I’d like to know all about this open book.” Ashlyn offered. “How about Tuesday after school?”

“Like right before Thanksgiving break?” Ali asked, remembering the conversation that Ashlyn had with the person before Ali walked in.

“You probably have plans sorry… Uh we can do it after Thanksgiving.” Ali waved Ashlyn off.

“Don’t worry about it, we can do it. Maybe we can even talk about everyone too.” Ali explained.

“That sounds wonderful Ali, thank you.” Ashlyn held out her hand.

“Have a good evening Ms. Harris…. Ashlyn.” Ali corrected shaking the womens hand. “And I do hope you’ve taken into consideration what I’ve said.”

“I have Ali, it was very eye opening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this fills in the gaps a little! next chapter should be up soon!


	6. fight

“So you’ve been quiet the whole way home, how did the meeting go with Ms. Harris?” Heather asked for probably the 20th time on the commute home.

“I don’t know… She did say she was going to think a lot about what was going on, but…” Ali shrugged. “And she asked me out to dinner?”

Heather turned around quickly. “Alexandra!”

“Don’t call me that!” Ali quickly said walking into their apartment.

“Alexandra! You have a date with the principal!”

“It’s not a date! It’s dinner and we’re talking… about like the kids and everything.” Ali explained.

“Oh come on!” Heather joked following Ali into her room. “You can’t say that you hadn’t thought she was good looking.”

“Never.” Ali shrugged.

“Ali, come on. You said you had the worse luck with dates maybe this is what you need.” Heather insisted.

“I’m not dating a girl Heather!” Ali finally yelled rubbing her hands over her face.

Heather paused seeing the tears in Ali’s eyes. “Ali, what is going on?”

“Kyle was uninvited to Thanksgiving.” Ali finally said. “Because he has a boyfriend now.”  
“Oh, Ali…”

“So I’m not going to Thanksgiving and we’re going to do it here.” Ali explained. “And I don’t want to be kicked out of my family.”

“Ali, I will say this again.” Heather pulled her in tightly holding Ali’s elbows to keep her close. “You deserve to be happy no matter who makes you happy.”

Ali sighed sadly turning to see her phone that was going off. “It’s Kyle, I’ll be right out okay?”

“You got it sweets. Do you want to order Thai for dinner?” Heather asked, and felt herself smile when Ali turned and nodded with a smile. “Sounds good.”

As soon as Heather was outside of the room, Ali swiped to answer holding the phone up to her ear.

“Hey cutie!” Kyle said loudly causing Ali to remove the phone from her ear for a moment.

“Hi Kyle.” Ali laughed slightly when she heard Kyle huff. “Oh my apologies. Hi Kyle!” She yelled causing Kyle to groan.

“Okay… Okay I deserve that.” Kyle admitted. “I got my ticket. I’ll be into BWI at 3 on Wednesday.”

“I’ll be there.” Ali promised. “Is your super special friend coming?” She added a smirk playing on her lips.

“No, he’s not. His family is in LA so he’s going to stay here. Says he can’t wait to meet you though.” Kyle explained.

“Well I can’t wait to hear about him and meet him.”

“How’s that new principal thing going?” Kyle had heard about the new principal that seemed to exist to get under Ali’s skin… Kyle found it hilarious.

“Well she is completely changing people’s grades. Like Christen and Syd are switching!” Ali argued.

“What? That can’t be allowed.” Kyle said.

“Well, it is when they’re not certified.” Kyle sighed. “But still! You know how great they are with their students.”

“And I’m assuming you didn’t just let it slide.” Kyle said.

“Of course I didn’t let it slide.” Ali insisted. “And I think I might have changed her mind. She’s making them each spend a day in their grade, but I don’t think she’s going to keep it that way.”

“So you and Christen are still going to be the dream team?” Kyle asked. He knew how close Ali had gotten to Christen in the year that she had been there. He knew it would kill her if they were sepeated.

“Of course, we are. And I think I can finally get Ashlyn to listen to me.” Ali said happily. “We’re going to dinner to talk about the students, maybe get her to understand city public schools.”

“Mmhm, I’m sure that’s what you guys are talking about.” Kyle smirked when he heard Ali gasp.

“Not you too Kyle!” Ali groaned.

“Oh come on Ali! Does she have pretty eyes? Cheekbones to die for? You gotta give me something!” Kyle begged.

“I don’t know! She’s my boss, I don’t pay attention to that kind of stuff!” Ali argued.

“Come on Ali! You’re going on a date with her you have to have noticed something!” Kyle begged.

“It’s not a date! And I’m hanging up on you now.” Ali warned.

“Okay okay! I’ll see you Wednesday doll face.” Kyle finally gave up.

“Love you Kyle.”

“Love you too Alex. Make sure you send me all the details of your date!” He said quickly before Ali hung up on him.

_          _          _

“You know…” Christen looked over at Ali during planning that Tuesday. “If you wanted to sell the idea that it isn’t a date, you could have at least avoided looking nice today.”

Ali looked down at her outfit. She had a white tank top shift dress with a light blue shawl over it and white flats. “That’s what I told her this morning.” Heather came in being trailed by Hope and Carli.

“You weren’t kidding.” Hope commented looking over at Ali with raised eyebrows.

“Just because you haven’t seen Kelley in a week doesn’t mean that you get to make eyes at Ali.” Carli warned and Ali was about to thank her when she spoke again. “I mean you don’t want the principal to think your flirting with her girl.”

“What? Why is everyone coming into my room and making fun of me? This isn’t a date!” Ali argued.

“Pinoe sent us. Said Devon was starting to act up, just wanted to let you know.” Ali stood up at Hope’s words.

“I’m gonna head down, and check on them. Christen we’ll finish planning in lunch?” Christen nodded.

“Have fun on your date!” Heather called out before Ali stopped outside of her classroom her arms crossed.

“Hush! All 4 of you!”

Ali knew something was wrong the second she entered the main lobby and started to head down the stairs. She leaned against the wall as Christie came down the stairs quickly followed by Ashlyn.

She could only pick up ‘art class’ on the walkie. “Oh hell…” She mumbled to herself as she took too. She saw her class outside the room, Alex one of the 3rd grade teachers watching them as well as their class.

“Do you have them? I need to help.” She could hear Megan, Christie and Ashlyn’s voices in the art room.

“Go ahead…” Alex nodded, but she could see Christen, who must have heard over the walkie, coming down the hallway.

Ali slowly pushed open the door taking in the sight. A few stools were flipped over, paint covering one table. Christie turned her head slightly when she heard the door open, her stance relaxing when she saw who it was.

“Devon, Ms. Krieger is here do you want to see her?” Ali hadn’t even see the little boy or Ashlyn until Christie kneeled down next to the principal.

“Yes!” He yelled out causing the two adults to jump slightly but back up from him and let Ali take the same spot that Ashlyn had been in.

“Hi Devon… talk to me what’s going on?” Ali looked down at the pair of scissors in his hand. She knew that’s why the kids were outside the room.

“I’m mad!” He yelled.

“I’m glad you’re telling me how you feel. Can you tell me in an inside voice how you feel?” Ali adjusted her position so she was criss cross in front of the boy.

“Mad.” He mumbled, causing Ali to nod.

“Why are you mad?” She asked reaching out her left hand to rub his shoulder keeping her arm a distance away from the hand with the scissors.

“Because Mommy left!” Ali instantly felt her eyes fill with tears.

“And that made you mad?” Ali asked.

“Yes.”

“Why did you get so angry in art?” Ali started to move so she was closer to the boy.

“Because Meggy was making her picture for her Mommy.” Devon said angrily his grip on the scissors tightening.

“And that made you mad?” Ali rubbed his shoulder trying to get him to calm down enough where she could grab the scissors.

“Yes…” Ali felt his whole body relax as she continued to rub his shoulder.

“Is Grandma coming to get you, or is Mia?” She slowly brought her hand up to Devon’s other hand.

“Mia.” He growled slightly at her. Ali froze for a minute.

“Is that who your picture is for?” Ali asked trying to get him settled before she tried again.

“Yeah.” He said slowly.

“Well how about when she comes and gets you Ms. Krieger will make sure that it goes right to her. I’m going to talk to her too.” Devon nodded, and Ali finally grabbed onto the scissors sliding them behind her.

“Do you want to go on a walk with me to the nurse?” Ali saw the bruise on his arm from where had thrown the stool.

“Yes please…” Ali stood up brushing off her knees and then grabbing his hand.

Ali turned only seeing Christie now. “Come see me after you get him cleaned up.”

Ali simply nodded. Just another days work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the not-a-date that everyone seems to think is a date will be happening in the next chapter! hope you are enjoying the story!


	7. dare

“Ms. Krieger, I can’t thank you enough for not calling anyone. You or Ms. Rampone.” Mia, a 15-year-old freshman at the local city high school.

“Sweetie, if you or Devon need anything.” Ali pulled a post it note off her desk. “You give me a call, I know you’re living with your grandmother but anything I can help you two with I will.” Ali handed the girl her phone number.

“Was it bad?” Mia finally asked after a minute of silence.

“I’ve seen worse.” Ali said reaching out to rub Mia’s shoulder gentley.

“Thank you Ms. Krieger…” Mia turned to look over at Devon. “I’m worried we won’t have food for this long weekend.” She finally said.

Ali took the post it note again writing down her address. “I’m hosting a Thanksgiving dinner, plenty of food and plenty of left overs. You 2 are more than welcome to join.”

Ali could see the tears in Mia’s eyes as she looked down at the post it note. “Thank you Ms. Krieger, if only all teachers were as kind as you.”

“It’s a talent.” Ali looked over at her student who was now looking at a book in the library. “Why don’t you get him home?” Ali said. “And I’m serious, anything you need you call me.”

Mia nodded. “Thank you so much, Ms. Krieger.”

_          _          _

“Apologize that I’m late, Ashlyn.” Ali said sliding into the open side of the booth in the café they were at.

Ashlyn looked up at her over the edge of the laptop. “It’s alright, I got here early. I understand you met with your students’ guardian.”

“If you qualify a 15-year-old as a guardian.” Ali mumbled causing Ashlyn to bring her hand up to her face and sigh.

“How can you not call social services?” Ashlyn asked.

“They have their grandmother watching after them. They won’t do anything anyways.” Ali shrugged. “Social services has never done anything for these students.”

“Ali, you have to give them a chance.” Ashlyn offered shutting her laptop.

“Ashlyn, have you ever held onto a mother as social services ripped their daughter away because the father said she was unfit?” Ali asked, pausing for enough time to have the waitress take their drink order.

Ashlyn sighed. “No…”

“You know Simone?”

“Of course I do, Ms. Johnston’s student.”

“Let me tell you a story about Simone.”

_          _          _

_(3 years ago)_

“Ms. Robinson, don’t do this.” Ali said meeting one of her parents in the lobby. The women had a tear stained face, and her hands were shaking as the teacher approached her.

“They’re taking my baby!” Ms. Robinson cried out. “I didn’t do it, you know that!” She insisted.

“I know that! Everyone here knows you didn’t do it.” Ali tried to convince the hysterical women.

“If you make a scene, you will not get Simone back. Just fight this in court.” Ali reasoned, when the door to the main office opened.

A women in a pencil skirt, white blouse, and black blazer exited the room. Two men flanking her on either side. From the other side of the hall, where the kindergarten wing was came Mrs. Van Hollebeke, her arm wraped around a little girl with braids in her hair and a pink Paw Patrol backpack and lunch box.

The little girl had tears in her eyes and was clutching onto Rachel tightly until she looked up from the women’s side to see Ali and her mother standing there. “Mommy! Mommy!”

It took almost all of Ali’s strength to hold on Ms. Robinson in the lobby, as the women held out her hand and walked a crying, grasping for her mother, Simone out of the lobby.

_          _          _

_(Current Time)_

“What did the father say?” Ashlyn asked her laptop now shut in front of her.

“Said that her mom was beating her. But she only came in with bruises after she spent a weekend with her dad.” Ali explained playing with her straw wrapper.

“Did he ever…”

“No, we all fought for Ms. Robinson, the case never saw a court room and Simone was back at school with her mom within the month.” Ali explained with a small smile.

“You really care about your kids.” Ashlyn said, after pausing to order their meals. “I understand that now, about all of you.”

“That’s all we wanted you to understand Ashlyn.” Ali explained. “It’s hard for a new administrator as well as teachers to even understand how we are with our students.”

“You have to understand that as a principal, it is important that I understand the students, but it’s also important that I fit this idea of what Baltimore City and superintendent Ellis wants from me.”

“She’s a bitch.” Ali said simply. “I don’t want to talk about her.”

“What do you have against her?” Ashlyn asked. “She seems lovely.”

Ali rolled her eyes. “You know where Jill started? As the headmaster at Calverton.”

_          _          _

(11 years ago)

“Why is it every time something happens, it’s always you two?” Jill asked over her desk, at the two soccer players in front of her.

Ali shared a look with one of her teammates since freshman year, Kaylee. Kaylee had a smirk on her face and Ali felt one creeping up her face.

“Well? Who wants to explain to me what happened? Miss. Krieger?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Ali sat up in the chair. “We just didn’t like the way that the football team was talking to one of our freshman.”

“So you decided to humiliate them in the lunch room?” Jill asked.  
“I would hardly call making them slip into each other and drop their lunch trays all over themselves is humiliating.” Kaylee mumbled.

“What I would call humiliating is making sexual comments about a 15 year old.” Ali continued.

“And what were those comments?”

“Saying she would look better on her knees than anywhere else.”

Kaylee looked away as Jill took a deep breath. “She should have come to me.”

“Why? So you could blame her?” Ali asked. “I won’t let that happen to our teammate.”

“Well never the less...” Jill started looking between the duo. “You caused harm to the football players.”

Ali and Kaylee shared a look. “One twisted his ankle, and his family is threatening to sue us if he can’t play. So I have no choice.”

“You two will be kicked off the soccer team for the rest of the time in Calverton. I’m sorry.”

_          _          _

_(Current Time)_

“My parents were lucky that my grades were so good, otherwise I wouldn’t have had a chance at a scholarship.”

“Whatever happened to that player?” Ashlyn asked.

“He scored the championship winning touchdown.” Ali shrugged. “So he was fine clearly.”

“I can see why you don’t like Ellis.”

“I don’t think I’ve met anyone who likes her.” Ali explained picking at a piece of her salad.

Ashlyn looked over at her. “I don’t think I would ever find anyone who you didn’t like.”

“I didn’t like you at first.” Ali quickly commented laughing at the facial expression Ashlyn pulled.  A mix of shock and disappointment before it disappeared into a laugh.

Both of them have already decided that each other laughing is their favorite sound.

“Well that just seems rude, I thought you were a ray of sunshine.” Ashlyn jokes back.

“What are your plans for Thanksgiving?” Ali asked after a few minutes of silent eating. “I mean, you don’t have to answer that. It was innapropriate.”

“Just… if you aren’t doing anything. My brother and I are doing Thanksgiving right here in the city, and we always have open spots.”

Ashlyn looked up with a small smile. “Thank you for the offer.”

Ali smiled shyly. “Not a problem Ashlyn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> internship has been kicking my butt, though I'm feeling better than ever to keep writing this and all my other stories! be on the look out for more chapters!


	8. text

_Ashlyn:_ Getting your number was the best investment ever

 _Ali_ : Why so you can terrorize me after school hours now too?

 _Ashlyn_ : Never, you’re just an easy person to talk to.

 _Ali_ : You’re pretty easy to talk to as well

 _Ali_ : When you’re not threatening my friends job

 _Ashlyn_ : Okay that was one time

 _Ali_ : One time too many Ashlyn

 _Ashlyn_ : Ash

 _Ashlyn_ : That’s what pretty much everyone calls me

 _Ali_ : Ash, I like it has a nice ring to it.

_          _          _

 

 _Ali:_ I’m just putting it out there that I hate driving to the airport.

 _Ash_ : I think you just hate driving anywhere.

 _Ali:_ I don’t have to drive a ton anyways

 _Ali:_ Because our school doesn’t have parking

 _Ash:_  Is that my fault too?

 _Ash:_ Are you gonna storm into my office on Monday because of that?

 _Ali:_ Yes, 100%.

 _Ali:_ Let’s see you talk your way out of this one

 _Ash:_ Try me

 _Ash:_ You’re at the airport alright though?

 _Ali:_ Yeah just pulling to a spot

 _Ash_ : So you were texting and driving?

 _Ali:_ Siri

_          _          _

 

 _Ali_ : Finally, back

 _Ali:_ Traffic was terrible on 695 as per usual

 _Ash:_ 695 is not that bad

 _Ali:_ I’ll take 295 any day.

 _Ash:_ That pot hole beltway?

 _Ash:_ I’ll pass

 _Ali:_ You have no taste

 _Ash:_ Over highways?!

 _Ash:_ Abby is right, you are crazy.

 _Ali:_ You talk to Abby?

 _Ash:_ Yes?

 _Ash:_ Do you want me to just be a loner?

 _Ali:_ That’s not what I meant

 _Ali:_ Why do you talk about me?

 _Ash:_ It was when I thought about firing you

 _Ali:_ …. Excuse me?

 _Ash:_ Come on, Ali you were mean.

 _Ali_ : You’re mean

 _Ash:_ Ooooh good one, did your kids teach you that one?

 _Ali:_ Mean

 _Ash:_ Anyways, she just said yes you were crazy

 _Ash:_ But you love the kids, and if we lost you the whole school would quit

 _Ali:_ I mean probably true.

 _Ali:_ Everyone loves me.

 _Ash:_ Isn’t your brother with you, big head?

 _Ali:_ Yeah?

 _Ali:_ Hey, I don’t like that nickname.

 _Ash:_ Go hang out with your brother.

 _Ali:_ Keep texting me?

 _Ali:_ I like you talking to me.

 _Ash:_ Sure, Al.

_          _          _

 

 _Ali:_ My brother bought this awesome red wine.

 _Ash_ : Uh-oh

 _Ali:_ And it’s really good

 _Ash:_ I think you should go to bed Ali

 _Ali:_ But I want to talk to you

 _Ash:_ We can talk in the morning

 _Ali:_ Noooo

_Ali: ……._

_Ali:_ Ash?

 _Ali:_ Fine…

 _Ali:_ Only if you promise to come to dinner tomorrow

 _Ash:_ I’ll think about it?

 _Ash:_ Is that a good enough answer?

 _Ali:_ I guess…

 _Ash:_ I will talk to you tomorrow morning okay?

 _Ali:_ Okay, goodnight Ash.

 _Ash:_ Goodnight, crazy.

 _Ali:_ Mean….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I did not plan on this being a chapter, but after writing chapter 9 (which is fully written and going up within the next few hours) this chapter was needed!


	9. celebrate

_Buzz, Buzz, Buzz_

Ali groaned rolling over reaching for her phone until she finally felt it. She quickly turned off the alarm.

“Morning Sweetie Pie!” Kyle’s cheery voice caused Ali to groan sitting at the island. “Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” He said pushing his sister a coffee.

“I was up all night emailing parents.” Ali explained. “Whenever something happens that involves their students being threatened we have to send out an email.”

“That sucks baby girl.” Kyle said rubbing the girl’s back. “Shouldn’t admin do that?”

“Ash has too much on her plate. I don’t want to add to it.” Ali said not noticing the nickname that slipped out of her mouth.

“Oh Ash huh?!” Kyle said happily sliding in next to Ali.

“Ashlyn, I mean.” Ali quickly waved her brother off, but couldn’t quite hide the blush that spread over her cheeks thinking of her boss.

After their dinner two nights ago, things seemed to change. They texted now, seemingly all Ali did yesterday was text with Ashlyn.

“Come on, Ali if it was just Ashlyn you wouldn’t be blushing this much.” Kyle reasoned. “It wouldn’t kill you to go on at least one date with her.”

“I’m not a lesbian.” Ali argued arms crossed as she looked over at her brother.

“Yeah, yeah that’s why your Dads’ favorite.” Kyle jokingly said. “But Ali, you don’t have to be a lesbian to like Ashlyn…”

“Kyle can we just stop talking about this please?” Ali begged.

Kyle sighed. “Sure Ali…”

“I’m gonna shower and then I’ll put the turkey in the oven.” Ali said standing up leaving her half full coffee cup on the island before disappearing into her bedroom.

She threw herself onto her bed before her phone buzzing caught her attention:

_Ash: Enjoy your time with your brother._

_Ali Happy Thanksgiving Ashlyn_

_Ash: …._

_Ali: Ash_

_Ash: Don’t make me twist your arm._

_Ash: We can always go back to Ms. Harris and Ms. Krieger_

_Ali: I’ll pass I like calling you Ash_

_Ash: Make sure your coworkers don’t figure it out_

_Ash: I’m sure Sydney would do anything to call me Ash or even Ashlyn_

_Ali: Darn you’ve foiled my plan_

_Ali: Thought it would fool proof to get you out, Ashlyn_

_Ash: You wound me, Alex_

Ali’s breath caught in her throat. How long had it been since someone called her Alex? Probably since her last civil discussion with her father. Her phone buzzed.

_Ash: Sorry, was it too weird to call you that?_

_Ali: No it just caught me off guard._

_Ash: I can go back to calling you Ali if you want._

_Ali: No… I’ll call you Ash, you can call me Alex._

_Ali: Now leave me alone, I have to shower before I start dinner._

_Ash: Well that’s boring_

_Ali: Offer is still there to join_

_Ash: I wouldn’t want to intrude_

_Ali: not intruding if you’re invited, just consider it._

_Ash: Will do, Alex_

Ali took a deep breath setting her phone down. What was happening, and why did she like it so much?

_          _          _

“Who is that?” Kyle asked as Ali’s phone started ringing just as they were getting ready to sit and eat.

“No one…” Ali trailed off but grabbed her phone and left the kitchen.

“Is it Ashlyn?!” Kyle loudly yelled as soon as Ali answered.

“Yes it is.” Ashlyn laughed, and Ali quickly tried to ignore how her heart seemed to jump at Ashlyn’s laugh. “I’m outside your apartment, can you buzz me in?”

“Oh! Yes of course!” Ali said happily.

“Unless it’s too much of an intrusion, I can go.” Ashlyn said.

“No!” Ali said, maybe a bit too quickly.  
“Okay, Alex so why don’t you let me in then?”

“Okay, come right up, 2nd floor, 3rd door on the right.” Ali explained as she hung up the phone and buzzed Ashlyn in.

“So wait, that was actually Ashlyn? And she’s actually coming to dinner?” Kyle asked already getting excited.

“Shut up! Don’t be weird!” Ali warned him.

“Got it, completely normal.” Kyle said but couldn’t hide his squeal when someone knocked on the door.

“Kyle!” Ali whispered yelled at her brother.

“Go get your girl, doll face!” Kyle whisper yelled right back at his sister.

Ali grabbed a roll from the counter throwing it at Kyle before disappearing into the hallway with her front door.

She took a few deep breaths before opening the door. “Ash!” She said happily seeing the other women on the other side of the door.

“Alex…” Ashlyn commented back.

“Oh my god, she calls you Alex!” Ali blushed instantly hearing her brother’s outburst.

Ashlyn elected to ignore it, taking a step into the apartment. “I brought you these.” She held out the flowers to the smaller girl.

“They’re beautiful, but you didn’t…”

“My gram always told me if you’re going anywhere for a holiday you should bring something to the host.” Ashlyn explained, not allowing Ali to finish.

“Well thank you.” Ali said taking them. “I know just the place for them.”

Ali guided Ashlyn into the dining room area. “Oh and you brought her flowers!” Kyle said seeing the flowers in Ali’s hand.

“Ash, this is Kyle my brother. Have a seat, I just have to put these in some water.” Ali said resting a hand on one of Ashlyn’s arm before disappearing into the kitchen.

Ashlyn sat down in one of the chairs, her eyes going over to the man who was now staring at her.

“My sister never told me about your eyes, that’s her favorite thing you know? And you have some pretty eyes.” Kyle commented, a blush crawling up Ashlyn’s cheeks. “And I asked her if you had good cheek structure and she said she had no idea, must have been lying.”

“Kyle!” Ali’s embarrassed voice broke through the awkward silence. “Stop being weird to my boss!” She scolded her brother before taking a shaky breath.

Ashlyn stood up, and Ali looked concerned she was about to leave that Kyle had scared her away. Instead, Ashlyn leaned over pulling Ali’s chair out of her.

Ali could’ve melted right there.

The moment was ruined when Kyle’s voice came through again “Oh come on!”

Ali threw another roll at him.

_          _          _

“Well, this was incredibly fun, but I want to get home before the Black Friday crowds get on the streets.” Ashlyn commented that night.

They were all lounging in the living room that night the TV, on one of the many football games, complete black noise at this point.

Ashlyn was on one edge of the couch, and Ali was on the other side but her sprawled out meant her feet were resting on Ashlyn’s lap. Neither one minded.

“I guess so…” Ali said swinging off the couch. “Let me walk you down.” Ali offered as she slid on a pair of slippers.

“Nice meeting you Kyle.” Ashlyn waved to the man in the kitchen, still trying to clean the dishes.

“You too, beautiful!” Ali groaned pulling Ashlyn out of apartment and down the stairs.  
“I’m sorry about my brother.” Ali apologized as they were standing outside, the chilly Baltimore air pushing Ali back into the apartment.

“It’s okay, he’s a riot.” Ashlyn said with a shrug.

“But the things he said…” Ashlyn cut Ali off.

“Ali, I don’t care what he says, I had fun. It was nice to be with siblings who care about each other.” Ashlyn calmed the girl.

“Thank you for coming tonight. It was a lot of fun to have you here.”

“Thank you for inviting me, I’ll see you Monday.” Ashlyn said.

“Text me when you get home?” Ali quickly asked before Ashlyn could leave.

“Count on it, Alex…” Ashlyn said, and before she could lose the little bit of courage she had, she pressed a gentle kiss to Ali’s cheek.

“Good night Ashlyn.” Ali said as if pink was her new skin tone.

“Good night Alex.”

_          _          _

“She is amazing!” Kyle said as soon as the door opened and closed. “Like really, please tell me you’ll at least consider it!”

Kyle turned around from the sink when he heard a sniffle. “Baby girl, what’s wrong?” He quickly approached his sister who had tears swimming in her eyes.

“I don’t want Dad to hate me…” She finally admitted when Kyle had his arms around her.

“Why would he hate you?” Kyle asked, although he already knew the answer, he had to hear it from his sister’s voice.

“Because I really like her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told you the next chapter was coming super soon! be ready because although things are super happy now, nothing stays happy for long!


End file.
